


Мать

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: У живых созданий есть мать. У мертвых созданий она тоже может быть
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Мать

Она была его источником. Его плодоносным древом. Тучным полем, благодатным, благосклонным лоном, исторгающим из себя чудо за чудом.  
Док склонялся перед ней, целуя по одному худые, испещренные шрамами пальцы: ах, он буквально выпил все соки из них. Его Дева, его Мечта, его Дива — она отдавала самое себя его идеям. Она резала пальцы и ладони, стискивала кулаки и протягивала их ему в благодатном порыве, в щедром пьянящем жесте. Док благоговейно смотрел на ее высокое бледное чело, отмеченное ожогом от облатки, и припадал к нему, целуя ее, благодаря.  
О госпоже Харкер в Британии ходили слухи, что она-де совершенно обезумела после женитьбы. Немногие знали настоящую тому причину. Док иногда пробовал эту причину на вкус, прикасаясь к ее острым клыкам кончиком языка, изучая столь же пристально, как капли ее крови под микроскопом.  
Это безумие рано или поздно обернуло бы против нее клинок товарищей, с которыми она сражалась против вампира Алукарда. Но Док перешел ей дорогу раньше. Как позже напишут в газетах: похитил, выкрал, скрылся, злодей, чудовище, преступник.  
Док мог галантно ответить, что спасал девушку от постылого брака. Агентурная сеть, собиравшая по велению Фюрера интересные и странные оккультные случаи со всего света, не могла пройти мимо загадочного семейства Хеллсингов и всех его присных. Аненербе всерьез подумывала выкрасть самого профессора, но как к нему подступиться?  
Док нашел свой подход. И он, черт подери, не прогадал.  
Мина, чудесная Мина Харкер — она была настоящим сокровищем. Кровью от крови могущественного вампира, пораженная его мыслями и фантазиями о горящих городах и реках крови, что она впитала через один только укус. Ее страсть заражала. Ее неудержимая жажда крови приводила Дока в восторг. Ее кровь, ее тело стало тем дивным садом, что должен был совсем скоро стать колыбелью для нового мира, новых людей…  
Но все пошло не так.  
Над проливом сновали самолеты. Атлантику бороздили подводные лодки. Их ошеломляющий успех в Польше и Франции заставил весь мир говорить о торжестве германского оружия. Герр Майор торжествовал вместе со всем Батальоном.  
И только Док был погружен в траур. Он буквально рвал на себе волосы, стенал, будто привидение, выл и бился о стены: о, что за жалкое, отвратительно создание! Каким глупцом он был! Как он мог быть столь неосмотрителен и глуп!  
Вильгельмина отвечала на все его метания кроткой улыбкой: лицо ее буквально трескалось, когда она делала это. Ее крохотные, изящный ступни разложение поразило первыми: и вот совсем скоро Доку пришлось отнять у нее одну из них. А потом и вторую, хотя он сражался буквально за каждый ее дивный пальчик. Док винил во всем себя: ведь это он забирал у нее кровь! А значит, все силы на восстановление. И ее безграничная преданность их общему делу, ее всеобъемлющая, бесконечная доброта!..  
Ах, как долго она молчала!  
Ценой неимоверных усилий Доку удалось остановить процесс на коленях. Но несколько месяцев спустя тлен начал пожирать ее кожу. Год спустя Док поцеловал ее лицо в последний раз: тогда от него оставалась едва ли половина. Он бережно укутал ее в бинты и…  
Продолжил эксперименты. Но теперь не только ради создания новой расы — но и во спасение. Не помогало ничего: Мина лишь впадала в буйство. В какой-то момент, скрепя сердце, Доку пришлось заковать ее в цепи, чтобы она не покалечилась сама и не покалечила его непутевых ассистентов.  
Она умирала. Лишь ее чудесный, безумный рассудок оставался рядом с ним, и Док твердо вознамерился его сохранить несмотря ни на что. «Как может «Миллениум» существовать без Матери?» — размышлял он под нескончаемую канонаду, доносившуюся с востока. Он должен, обязан сохранить ее любой ценой.  
Несмотря на все трудности, несмотря на перебои в поставках медикаментов и препаратов, Док начал подготавливать ее мозг к пересадке в другое тело. В конце концов, тело, даже самое чудесное, всего лишь тлен, прекрасен лишь наш разум. Док предполагал, что ему не понадобятся даже каббалистические символы, до которых был так падок профессор Хеллсинг. Питательная среда. На первое время для мозга хватит и его. А потом — тело. К чему делать его живым, несовершенным, подверженным старению? Не лучше ли сделать его полностью механическим?  
В поисках ответов он прикасался к спящей Мине… и, кажется, ладонями слышал ее бессловесное одобрение. Он вновь и вновь прижимался губами к ее обескровленной кисти, молил ее о прощении, пытался выдумать соразмерную жертву, которую он мог бы ей принести.  
Случай не заставил себя долго ждать. И во всем произошедшем была тонкая, воистину алхимическая ирония.  
Герр Монтана погиб. Так, по крайней мере, полагали люди, желавшие его уничтожить. Док успел извлечь его мозг в самый последний момент. И теперь, глядя на то, что осталось без него, Док размышлял.  
Все они — ничто без нее. Без Матери. Без будущего. Она — наполненное чрево. А что было семенем для этого чрева? Яркие, зажигательные идеи об огне и крови, о пламени алом и пламени черном, что распаляли ее, что будили в ней чувственность.  
А что же Отец? Для целого Батальона? Тот, на кого молились, кто восхищал их безумие и сподвигал на свершение?  
Он — мужчина. Он образ. Семя и… пожалуй, да. Оболочка.  
В конечном счете, никто в Последнем Батальоне не почувствует разницы, ведь пламя герра Майора и пламя Мины Харкер было одним и тем же факелом, который подносится к жертвенному костру закланного мира.  
А раз нет разницы…  
Гораздо лучше, когда за детьми приглядывает Мать.


End file.
